Fool Me Twice
by PrincessJordy
Summary: Buffy is back in sunnydale and in love with a vampire. Again. Will it end badly? Season three/spuffy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Buffy, Joss is a god.

A/N: This is a story I started writing last year and I just never got around to posting it, but I went over it again and I decided that I liked it. It really doesn't break new ground or anything it's just for fun. I really hope that you'll all enjoy it, there are probably going to be lots of mistakes.

* * *

Buffy rolled over and opened her eyes, it was very dark out. She looked around and realized where she was. She was in a car, heading to Sunnydale. She hadn't been there in almost a year. School would have already started. Home sweet hellmouth, here she came. The last time she had been there she had killed Angel. She sighed and turned over a bit; she wondered how her mother and friends were. She couldn't wait to see them again. She hoped they weren't too mad that she had run away and made the strangest choice of her life.

"You awake?" He asked from the driver's seat.

She rolled over so she could look at him and smiled sleepily. "Yeah."

She sighed and sat up, looking out her window. She felt how close he was and it sent shivers down her spine, they were good shivers though.

She smiled to herself. Wondering how and when her friends would find out about the love of her life.

"Are we going to be there soon?" She peeked out the window. Trying to see a sign. She had no idea how long they had been in the car, she didn't remember getting in it; she figured he had carried her out of the hotel room after she had slept the afternoon away.

"Almost, love."

She smiled over at her vampire. Maybe it was a slayer thing to fall in love with the enemy, or maybe it was a Buffy thing. She didn't really care. As long as she could be with him...

* * *

Willow knocked on the Summers' front door. They were hoping Giles' latest lead would really be Buffy this time, so they were stopping by to say 'hi' to Joyce Summers and check up on her. Maybe she had heard something about Buffy lately.

The door opened, and Joyce smiled, to see Willow, Xander and Cordelia standing on her porch. "Oh, hello, Willow." She smiled then turned to Xander and Cordelia. "Xander, Cordelia. Why don't you all come in?"

They did. Willow was trying hard not to blurt something stupid out. But she was saved from that because Cordelia took it upon herself to do it.

"Have you heard from Buffy?"

Willow glared at Cordelia, when she saw the hurt in Joyce's eyes. "No, I'm afraid I haven't." She shook her head gently.

Willow nodded sadly. "Giles says he has a lead. So we're supposed to head over there in a while."

Joyce smiled a sad smile and nodded. They all stood in awkward silence.

"You could always come." Xander added.

"No. No. I think I'll just stay here."

They nodded and no one said anything for a long time. "Well we better head out." Xander said. The two girls nodded and they all said there good byes.

Everyone was in Giles' apartment. Willow sat on one edge of the couch with Oz holding his hand, and Xander and Cordelia on the other; Angel leaned against the wall. All eyes were on Giles. He was busy cleaning his glasses while they all waited to hear about the lead.

"As you know I got a lead from a friend in London. He said he had heard of a girl with blond hair, fighting off a group of vampires."

It could easily be Buffy. But why would she be in England?

"Any luck?" Xander asked quickly.

"I'm afraid that I didn't find her. But I believe that she was in London."

"What was she doing there, though?" Angel asked.

"Well you see Broadway turned her down. So she thought, hey I want to see the world." Came a voice from the doorway. They all turned. Buffy stood at the door smiling at them, her blond hair glowing in the sunlight. She was incredibly pale for Buffy, her hair was longer, hanging down her back where she had had it shorter and a thought came into Xander's head. She hadn't moved from the doorway yet. Hadn't come into the house. He picked up a cross and walked slowly to Buffy, she smiled at him. She could have hugged him she was so happy to see them. She just hoped they weren't to mad. Then he pushed the cross onto her forehead.

She pushed him away. "What are you doing?"

"Only checking."

She rolled her eyes. And gestured out the door. "Sunshine. Remember Xand?"

"Oh, yeah..."

Buffy laughed, and then hurried to the couch. "Tell me everything that I've missed!" The blond was in true valley girl form as she sat down next to Willow.

"Well we've been patrolling for you..." Willow started but stopped when she saw Buffy's wrinkled nose.

"Let's not talk demons, okay? How are things with you?" Buffy glanced at OZ.

Willow blushed a little. "Oh you know...great."

Buffy smiled happily, acting like any other teenager.

"I love those shoes Buffy." Cordelia said looking Buffy's new clothes up and down. Taking in the black leather pants and black tank top, with the red heels and red headband.

"Oh, thanks. Forget LA, Cordy, Europe is _the_ place to shop!"

"You went to Europe?" Giles asked with a smile. He was happy to have Buffy home safe and sound.

"Just London and a few little towns. We just went as a quick stop." She shrugged happily.

"We?" Willow asked confused.

Buffy's eyes went big. "Um, just a few people I met. Like you know, uh, people."

They nodded, waiting for her to tell the rest of her story.

"So, yeah I was in LA for a while. Then I just went pretty much anywhere I wanted."

Suddenly she looked over in the corner and saw Angel. Willow was puzzled. How could Buffy not notice him? Then it hit her. She had been ignoring him.

"Angel." Buffy greeted her voice low. There was no sign of love in her voice, as there had been last time they had talked. Before she had killed him, after he had gotten his soul back. It was almost a cold greeting. "You're back."

Xander watched confused. He didn't hear joy in her voice. She had left because she had killed Angel, hadn't she?

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"How long?" She asked. She had missed out on a lot.

"Almost since school started." Willow answered for him.

"Oh right. I forgot all about school. I guess being kicked out and all does that." She brushed her hair out of her face, and smiled around at everyone.

"So tell us more about you're great journey, oh Buffy." Xander grinned.

She laughed, but before she could say anything, her cell phone began to ring.

_When did Buffy get a cell phone? _Willow wondered. _Where did she get the money for all these nice things? _

* * *

"Hello?" She held the phone to her ear. Turning her back on everyone as she stood up.

"Buffy?"

"Morning, sleepyhead." Buffy laughed. No one could hear who the person on the other side said. But Buffy had forgotten about Angel's vampire hearing.

"Where'd you go, pet?"

She rolled her eyes and turned so that she was facing everyone again, sitting down on the couch between Willow and Xander. Ignoring their curious looks.

"I told you I was going to Giles', to see my friends. Remember?"

He said something that she couldn't really hear. She could tell he was still half asleep.

"You'll never guess who's here." Buffy said.

"Who would that be, love?"

"Oh, remember my EX? The one I _told_ you about?"

Willow looked at Buffy shocked, at the same time as Angel. EX? Was he just another EX to her now?

There was a low growl from Spike. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Do you have to do that?" She muttered. Then sighed as he chuckled. "Guess so. I have to go soon."

"You comin' home tonight?"

She heaved a sigh. "Can't, I'm on visiting duty. With my mom and all."

"So I'm the kind of boyfriend you can never take home to meet the folks, eh?"

"Considering the last visit I got myself kicked out of the house, I can say no."

He made a noise, that made her almost laugh, and then she was shocked. "You're not mad, that you can't come with me are you?"

"No!"

* * *

Willow was having trouble understanding anything that was going on. Buffy had been talking sweetly and almost flirty with whoever was on the phone, and now she sounded a little mad. Who could Buffy be talking to? It had to be someone in Sunnydale from the way Buffy was talking, and someone she was very close to.

"Then what's with the grumpy?" That sounded like the old Buffy, Willow smiled a little at her friends way of talking, it really grew on a person, she and Xander even did it now. And Angel too.

"Look I can't talk to you here." She sounded sad. Then anger flared in her eyes and she stood up. "I think that's your job, though, isn't it?"

Giles excused himself quickly to make some tea. And Willow wished she could think of a good excuse too. Instead she reached out and held Oz's hand and looked over at Xander who was watching Buffy in shock, while Cordelia looked at her finger nails. The voice on the other end of the phone got louder.

Buffy's voice was shrill as she spoke, "bite me!" She snapped. Then rolled her eyes. "Why did I even say that?"

Angel's eye widened when he heard that. Willow looked from Angel to Buffy and back. Wondering if he was thinking what she was thinking.

"You know what? I have to go." Then she sighed. "I love you." She said softly, her voice a whisper.

Buffy turned back to the gang. "I'm sorry about that." She said, sitting down on the couch again.

Angel looked at her. "Buffy, was that-"

"My new boyfriend? Yes." She cut him off before he could finish. Everyone looked at her in shocked silence.

Then Cordelia grinned at Buffy. Happy to know that they wouldn't have to feel guilty about going out as a group while Buffy was the third wheel.

"W-when did you meet?" Willow was the first to speak up after Buffy's announcement. Giles came out of his little kitchen to hear what she had to say.

"Awhile ago." Buffy wouldn't look at any of her friends.

"It was when Angel went all psycho killer, huh?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, sort of." Buffy muttered. Then seeing Willow's hurt look she said. "We weren't dating, I just knew him."

Buffy thought back to those few months. She had been scared and alone, always afraid of what Angel might do one of her friends or her mom. She never really knew why she had left with Spike, but she wasn't upset that she had. It had been worth it.

This seemed to make Willow happier. She was glad Buffy hadn't been hiding her boyfriend from her.

"Is he hot?" Cordelia asked.

Buffy smiled. "Yeah."

"When can we meet him?" Willow asked happily.

"Meet him?" Buffy didn't think that was a great idea, since they all kind of hated him.

"It does seem fair. Otherwise how can we force you to come on our bowling dates?" The normally quite Oz asked.

Buffy almost laughed out loud at the thought of Spike out on a normal date with her and her friends. She bit back the laughter, but a small one slipped out at the picture in her head. She covered her mouth. Everyone looked at her, wondering what was so funny.

"He doesn't bowl." She finally got out.

"Well, maybe we can have a 'welcome home' party and he can come."

Buffy looked at Willow's hopeful eyes and didn't have the heart to tell her no. "Maybe." She said.

"So, he went to Europe with you?" Cordelia asked. Buffy just nodded. "And he bought you those clothes, huh?" Buffy nodded again.

"So does he have a brother?"

Buffy laughed and Xander glared at his girlfriend.

"God, Xander I was just joking." Cordelia rolled her eyes.

Buffy looked at the clock and jumped it almost 4:00. The afternoon slipped away from her. She guessed it was for the best so they didn't ask her any more questions.

"Oh, hey, I have to go! I need to go see my mom."

"You mean you haven't seen her yet?" Giles asked.

Buffy looked down at her feet. "No. This was the first place I came when I left the apartment."

"Apartment?" Angel asked.

Buffy really didn't feel like going into detail on the place Spike had bought, because she still wasn't ready to tell them all that she was in love with the vampire that had spent all his time in Sunnydale trying to kill her.

"Yeah. Well, I have to go. Sorry." She hurried out the door before anyone could say anything.

"Did she seem...weird to anyone?" Xander asked, as soon as he was sure Buffy was gone.

Willow glared at him. "I bet she just feels out of place."

"Yeah, after you abandoning your family and friends that can happen." Xander's words were harsh but true, and Willow didn't like them.

"I wonder who her mystery guy is?" Cordelia asked the question everyone was dying to know.

"She sounded really mad at him when she was on the phone." Xander added.

"Well from what we heard from this end looks like he doesn't like what he hears about Angel." Willow said, she wondered what Buffy could have possibly said about Angel to her new boyfriend.

"Tell him to join the club." Xander said icily. The only reason they hadn't staked him as soon as he had come back and wasn't crazy, was because Willow thought Buffy would be upset if she knew. She had said 'if Buffy comes back and decides to dust him, then she can, and I won't say a word. But she should make that choice'. Everyone had agreed, but was less than happy.

Angel shifted his weight, not liking the way everyone was looking at him.

"Be careful. All of you." Giles suddenly warned.

"What? Why?" Willow looked at him, her eyes large.

"From what I've seen today, this isn't the Buffy we all knew. Something has changed her. Judging from the phone call she received earlier. We know what."

"Just not who." It was Oz who spoke. And they all nodded, understanding what this meant.

* * *

Buffy stood on her doorstep, wondering what she was going to do now. This was her house she could just walk in. But somehow she couldn't bring herself to do that.

'Hey, mom! I'm home. I know I've been away for almost a year. But really it's been no big deal. I ran away with a vampire and know I'm in love with one. Again. But don't worry this one won't turn evil, because he pretty much already is'.

"Yeah, that'll work."

She took a deep breath. _It's just mom. What's she going to do? Kick me out again? _

She shook her head then, rang the doorbell and waited.

She heard footsteps coming closer and looked over her shoulder, wondering if she ran now how far she could get. But then the door opened and she turned to face her mom.

"Hi." She got out weakly. Her just looked at her in shocked before she grabbed her up into a hug.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"Oh, god. Buffy."

"I'm sorry." Buffy could feel her mother's tears. "I'm so sorry. But I was happy. Really."

"I'm sorry, Buffy. I'm sorry I handled things so badly. But it was a lot to take in."

"I know." Buffy pulled away from the hug. She looked awkwardly at her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the characters. :)**

**Hope you all enjoy. It's been fun for me to read over this, I forgot some of the things I'd written.**

* * *

Buffy lay across the bed in her old room. For some reason it didn't feel like home anymore. She sighed.

Maybe she could call Willow. She reached over and dialed the number quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Will. It's me; Buffy."

"Oh Hi, Buff. What is it?"

Buffy rolled onto her side. She would have never thought Sunnydale was boring, with it being a hellmouth and all, until she had seen the world.

"Nothing. I just wanted to call."

"Oh..." That wasn't really the response Buffy had been hoping for.

"Maybe we could do something sometime. Like go to the espresso pump. Wanna meet in an hour?"

"I would. But I can't. Oz and I are doing the date thing tonight. But you can come. We're just going to the Bronze."

"Oh, I'll stop by when I get back from patrol."

Buffy looked around her closet for something nice to wear. She pulled out a black dress she hadn't worn in Sunnydale yet. She held it up to herself.

"You're going out?"

She turned to see her mother in the door way.

"Yeah, I was going to go find Xander and Willow."

"Oh okay. Do you want me to drive you? They could be anywhere."

"We're meeting at the Bronze."

Her mother nodded. "Okay then. But maybe...No. I just want things to get back to normal."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. I know what you mean."

* * *

Buffy walked into the Bronze, a small smile playing across her face. She walked over to the table where, Willow, Xander and Cordelia were sitting. She saw Oz getting drinks. She waved at Willow who waved back. Just as she was about to reach her friends, someone reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the shadows.

"Spike." She pulled her arm away from him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just lurking. Creature of the night, love."

She rolled her eyes. But she was smiling despite herself.

"Dance with me." He whispered in her ear. She looked around. "No one will see."

She smiled sadly. She wished she could tell everyone about them. But It wouldn't be easy for them to understand.

She began to dance, forgetting with each move that her friends could easily see her, if not her partner. The song was fast and she loved it. She thought about sitting down with her friends, but as soon as the next song came on she forgot what she had been thinking.

"Who was that?" Willow asked as Buffy sat down next to her.

"What? No one."

"You looked pretty close." Willow teased.

"Nah. I just had the urge to dance."

Willow nudged her with her elbow. "Well I know who you should dance with; Scott Hope. He wanted to ask you out last year. But you weren't ready then."

"Will, really I-"

"Hi." Scott Hope stood in front of her.

She turned so that she was facing him. "Hi."

"I'm Scott." He smiled. He had a nice boyish face. However Buffy really wasn't interested.

"Buffy." She looked away. She was searching the shadows for Spike. She saw him and he met her eyes. His eyebrow raised. She bit her lip and shrugged a little.

She turned back the Scott. "Sorry, I thought I saw someone I know." She lied smoothly.

"Would you like to dance?" Scott asked. Willow smiled and gave her a little push. She rolled her eyes, and decided it was best if she just got Scott Hope to leave her alone; best for both of them.

The song was fast, so she could move as far away from him as was possible while dancing. She bumped into a girl with long brown hair.

"Hey, do I know you?" The girl asked. Buffy shook her head, as they kept dancing. The girl pulled her partner over and Buffy looked at him hard. Something was off about him.

She tried to talk with the girl while dancing with Scott.

"I'm Buffy."

"No way!" The girl laughed. "_The_ Buffy Summers?"

Buffy frowned and turned so that she didn't have to talk over Scott's shoulder.

They were dancing next to each other now. Buffy felt Scott reach out for her hand. She turned her head so that she was facing him and gently smiled as she pulled it away.

"Yep. That would be me. Who are you?" Buffy turned her head so she could talk to Faith again.

"I'm Faith." The girl was dancing pretty widely with her partner who was doing some moves straight out of the 70's. Buffy wasn't dancing as enthusiastically as she had been with Spike, so it was easier to talk.

Faith leaned in and whispered something in her partners ear and they began to walk out of the Bronze.

Buffy froze as she realized what was off with the guy.

"I-I have to go." She said to Scott. He wasn't smiling like he had been when they had started dancing. Maybe it was because she had ignored him through the whole dance.

"Buffy-" She was gone before he could finish.

She ran over to her friends. "We have trouble." She annouced. They jumped up at once and began to hurry out of the club after her. "That guy she just left with, I think he's a vampire."

They looked around the Alley, and Buffy could sense Spike watching her from the shadows but she didn't turn.

"Maybe they're just making out." Cordelia offered, when they didn't see anything. Then there was a loud crash.

"That doesn't sound like making-out. Unless I've been doing it wrong." Willow said as they ran down the alley, Buffy pulling her stake out.

But Faith already seemed to have it under control as she cracked her skull against the vampire's forehead and began to beat him up. She ran over to Buffy and pulled her stake out of her hand.

"Can I borrow this?"

She ran at the vampire as everyone stood staring at her in shock. Seconds later the vamp was dust and Faith walked back to Buffy. "Thanks, B. Couldn't have done it without ya."

She started to walk away, but turned back. "By the way. Love the dress."

Buffy looked down at the dress. It was something she had picked up in L.A.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say there's a new slayer in town." Oz stated.

* * *

The next day Buffy, Willow and Xander took Faith to the libary, after inviting Faith to dinner, Buffy had run out. She had to pass an English make up exam to get back in school, she had even tried to study, since she was sure they didn't give credit for just speaking it.

Now Willow and Xander were giving Faith the grand tour.

"And over here, we have the cafeteria, where we were mauled by snakes." Willow pointed to the cafeteria with a little smile. Faith nodded and looked around.

They kept walking. "And this is the spot where Angel tried to kill Willow." Xander pointed down the hallway.

Faith was grinning. This place was gonna be fun.

"Oh, and over there in the lounge is where Spike and his gang nearly massacred us all on Parent-Teacher night."

Faith laughed as they pointed out their near-death experiences.

"So, B, seems cool. And she's got style."

Willow realized that Faith would probably get along well with this new and wild Buffy, with her mysterious boyfriend and new fancy clothes.

Buffy walked up just then. "I passed!"

"That's great Buffy!" Willow smiled.

"Hey, B. See ya tonight? Can't wait to meet the fam." Buffy gave Faith her address and then said, "I might be late. I have to stop home first."

"What are you talking about Buffy?" Willow asked staring at her.

Buffy looked from face to face. "What do you mean?" Buffy asked not realizing what she had just said.

"Buff, you just said you had stop home before you went to your house." Xander said, slowly.

Buffy made an O with her mouth, then shrugged. "Guess I slipped up. Must be that test. Well, I'm off, Giles wants to get back to training now that I'm officially back."

Willow watched after her friend, confused. Once Buffy had noticed her slip up, she had pretended she had just made a mistake, which made no sense. How could someone mix something like that up? Where else would Buffy being going?

* * *

Buffy couldn't help showing off a little. She had learned a lot from the slayer of slayers. And it showed as she trained with Giles.

"Buffy, where did you learn moves like that?"

Buffy had to be careful not to slip up again. "I got to know a lot of people when I was traveling. So can I go now?" Buffy sounded urgent.

"Of course Buffy. Is something wrong?" He began to wipe his glasses, worried about his slayer.

"Fine. Fine. Mom just worries about me a lot earlier these days."

"Yes, understandable after you're, um,"

"Flight of fancy?"

"Yes, um, something like that."

"Bye." Buffy hurried out of the school as fast as she could.

* * *

She pulled the key out of her back jacket and pulled open the apartment door.

She slipped into the apartment, with a smile on her face.

"Spike?" She called. He came then, out of the bedroom. She smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her, she felt her heart swell just being able to touch him again, it seemed like weeks since she'd seen him.

"Slayer."

"Buffy." She corrected with a kiss.

He took her hand and dragged her into the living room, where he sat down on the couch, pulling her onto his lap.

"So when can we leave, Sunnyhell?" He asked.

"I wasn't aware that we were." She muttered, against his shoulder and she leaned her head on it.

"Well then you're going to have to tell your friends about us."

"You know I can't. I've got to get back in the swing of things before I dump something big like that on them." She kissed his neck sweetly.

"Fine." He muttered. "You looked like you were having fun last night."

She smiled. "I was. I wish we could have danced all night."

"You and Scotty seemed to hit it off, eh?" His voice was grudging. She pulled away from him to look at his face and raised an eyebrow. She hoped he didn't think she was talking about Scott.

"Jealous?"

He raised an eyebrow and glared. No one could do that quite like Spike could. She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"I don't want anyone else. Alright?" She was talking between kisses now. He was an amazing kisser for a dead guy. "Not Scott... and Not Angel." He pulled away quickly at the name.

"Spike..."

"You always gotta bring _him_ up don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" She snapped. "I just said that I didn't want him. All I want is you."

"Sorry, pet. I just don't like talkin' about him."

"It's okay. I can understand that."

"So there's a new slayer in town, huh?" He propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Yeah. She's a firecracker, that Faith." Buffy said. He raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"Jealous?" He teased.

She glared at him. "No. It's just weird. I died, then Kendra died, so now we have Faith." She looked at him with a pointed glance. "Thanks to you."

"Not me. It's Dru's work." His voice had a hint of pride in it.

"True." She murmured.

"Do you have to go tonight?" He asked. She groaned.

"Yes. Mom wants me there for dinner."

"Well, you're going to have to come here at some point, since the house is in both of our names." He muttered.

She shrugged. And kissed him one more time.

* * *

"Here's what I've got on Buffy's whereabouts the last year. And anything possibly connected to her." Angel dropped a large stack of papers.

"You're stalking her?" Xander asked in disbelief.

"No. I'm making sure she's okay. That no one hurt her."

"Yeah and taking Polaroid's outside her window was just a project for 4-H." Xander muttered.

Angel rolled his eyes and began to pull papers out.

"She bought an apartment under the name Elizabeth Anne Pratt."

"Hmm...Why would she use a false last name?" Giles mused.

"She's been getting hotel rooms everywhere she been under that name. She stayed in LA for four days using her middle name. And she kept doing that until she got to New York there she changed her named to Elizabeth Anne Pratt and went to London."

They all looked at him in surprise.

"You looked way too much into this." Cordelia sighed. "She probably just figured you'd be able to track her down, so she changed things up a bit."

"I know I know the name Pratt from somewhere." Angel muttered. "I think it's someone I know...But I can't remember."

They all looked from face to face.

"Maybe it has something to do with Buffy's new boy." Xander said.

"That would make sense." Willow added. They began to search the papers for some kind of clue.

* * *

Faith was chomping down on her fries and telling stories.

"So, B, you just got back from seein' the world, huh?"

"Something like that." Buffy muttered, around a French fry.

"So you gotta have stories." Faith prompted. Buffy saw her mother watching her.

"Well yeah. There was lots of slayage and shopping." Buffy looked at her plate.

"So, how come you took off?" The question wasn't nosy, Faith was just interested in this slayer.

Buffy looked at her plate again.

"'Cause of that whole Angel thing?"

Buffy smiled a little to herself. "Yeah. But I got over it."

Faith grinned as Buffy's mother got up get them more drinks.

"I think I'm gonna like it here."

* * *

"Faith, this is Angel." Buffy said. They were all at the Bronze now. Hanging out and dancing. Oz was playing tonight so Willow was glued to her seat, while she looked at Oz, playing the guitar.

Angel was hurt by Buffy's cold treatment toward him. She kept looking around, hopefully like she was looking for someone.

"I thought B killed ya?"

"He's back apparently." Buffy muttered. Angel looked at her.

"Lookin' for your hottie?" Faith elbowed Buffy in the ribs.

Buffy didn't seem to have heard. "Huh? No-"

Faith rolled her eyes and wandered off to dance with a guy she had seen on the dance floor. She didn't seem to care that he was dancing with someone else before she cut in.

"Buffy can we talk?"

"Last time I checked." She murmured.

She fallowed him out into the alley.

"What is it, Angel?"

Buffy was angry. What was with him? Did she think she should pine after him for a year? Did he think she was so pathetic she couldn't move on? She had given him everything she had. And she wouldn't take it back for the world, she just wished he could have given her the same.

"Buffy, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothings wrong with me!" She didn't know why, but she felt like picking a fight with him. She was really spending too much time with Spike....Or maybe not enough. Yesterday at the apartment was the first time she had seen him since that Saturday at Giles'.

"You've been acting strange and no one understands what's happened to you."

"I grew up. I got myself a boyfriend. I saw the world. Everything is so new and wonderful."

Buffy turned so that she wasn't facing him.

"I get the 'new' part."

"Angel, I'm happy. I've a got a new boyfriend. And I'm in love. I've been to England. I went shopping in cites that I used to dream about...even though I'm not really sure how that happened," she wrinkled her nose. "'Cause I'm not the one bringing in the money."

"What's his name?" Angel suddenly looked up at her face and saw her blanch. "Why don't you bring him around?"

"I-I..." She swallowed then went back to the pick a fight attitude she had been working on earlier. "In case the sword I ran through your chest wasn't enough of a sign for you, I'm not your girl anymore."

She turned on her heels. She wanted to run home and cry. She had loved him so much. She had given him everything and the months of his games. Jenny Calendar, Willow's fish, the pictures he left. Her heart had hardened a little bit more with each one. And she could have forgiven each and everyone one of those things, but she could never be with him. She could never even really look at him without wondering how much it would take to turn him into that viscous killer and who might be the next to do it. This was the only way to harden her heart to him, she needed to make sure he stayed away from her. Letting him know that Spike was the mysterious boyfriend she was in love with, would probably be enough to keep him from the moment of perfect happiness. She almost laughed out loud at the thought of the look on his face when he found out.

* * *

Buffy sat down at a table with her friends. They were all laughing and explaining something to Faith.

"What'd I miss?"

"We were telling Faith all about the big bads we've faced." Willow smiled at Buffy.

"Speaking of that," Xander started, "Spike and Drusilla seemed to have skipped town after you know..."

"Did you stake them?" Willow asked.

Buffy wasn't really paying attention anymore. She was feeling guilty for being so cruel to Angel and she was feeling guilty from hiding everything. So she hardly knew what she was saying. "Dru's in Mexico, last I heard."

They all stared at her in shock. She looked up suddenly. Letting the depressed look fall from her face. She was having trouble slipping back into her old Buffy-ness. Since she came to Sunnydale, things hadn't been going the way she had hoped.

"What?" She asked. They were all still looking at her. "I traveled the world, remember? I met some Giles-y people. They told me all kinds of things about vamp activities." She lied smoothly.

They all nodded.

But Willow noticed something strange about her sentence. _Since when does she call her Dru?_

Buffy smiled over at Willow. "Let's dance!" She grabbed Willow's hand and then Faith's and Cordelia and Xander came close behind. They all laughed as the danced.

"Oz wrote this song for me!" Willow called over the music. Devon sang the words and Willow's smile grew wider.

"It rocks, Will!" Buffy called back. She finally let go and began to dance freely the way she had in LA. Cordelia had her arms wrapped around Xander as she danced. Rolling her eyes at the three girls dancing. Faith and Buffy laughing and Willow moving awkwardly and looking around.

Buffy grabbed Willow's hands and tried to get her to dance. "Come on, Willow! Just let go, dance like no one's watching!" She laughed when Willow shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No. No. That's not such a great idea." She shook her head. Suddenly there was a loud crash. A girl had dropped her drink near the dancers.

"No the guy his face like changed!" The girl was sobbing to the guy next to them. Buffy turned to look at them.

"What did he look like?" Buffy asked. The girl turned to look at Buffy strangly then said. "Black leather coat. Blond hair."

"Spike!" Buffy hissed. Willow turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Stake! I need a stake!" She amended. Xander who seemed to have heard her too looked at in confusion. Cordelia seemed annoyed that he wasn't kissing her anymore.

"Or a wooden spike of some kind."

They shrugged.

"I've got a spare in my bag." Willow offered. But Buffy had already run out of the small club.

She rounded the corner, and saw him leaning against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" She snapped. He grinned evilly at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Just want my favorite slayer to come out and play."

She raised an eyebrow. "So you tried to eat one of my classmates?"

"I just pretended to. Which isn't really good for the rep."

"Point taken. But what if it had been Faith, instead of me?"

"You don't think I can take her?" He grinned wickedly at her.

"Of course I do. And that would be the problem. If you want to leave Sunnydale, then we're going to need Faith here."

"Good point, pet." He kissed her, and she sighed with happiness. "Better get back."

"Uh-huh." She mumbled feebly, really she just wanted to kiss him again.

* * *

"So you never told us what happened to Spike." Xander said. "I hope this has a dusty ever after."

"It doesn't. Sorry, Xand. But I wouldn't have been able to save the world without him."

"What?!"

"We made a deal. And stopped Angel. No biggie." Buffy shrugged.

"Were you smoking?" Cordelia suddenly asked.

Buffy looked at her puzzled. "No. Why?"

"You smell like smoke and...whiskey?" Cordelia took a deep breath. "It's really strong, too."

"Cordy what are you talking about?"

"She's right." Oz said. "I can smell it. I'm guessing my wolf senses are a little stronger then Cordelia's though."

Buffy muttered something under her breath about vampires and bad habits. Then looked up at the gang. "I guess that vamp I dusted really stank."

"Wanna patrol?" Faith asked.

* * *

Two nights later everyone was in the library at Sunnydale high school. Everyone was there to here about Faith and Buffy's night.

"So B, was totally wrapped up in fightin' these two vamps. And I mean she is really gettin' into it. Then she does the most amazing mid-air kick!"

Buffy grins. "Well, Faith is the one who killed Kakitos in the end."

"Are both of you quite sure you're okay?"

"I'm five by five." Faith said at the same time Buffy said, "'Course."

Angel couldn't help but watch her. Whoever Buffy was with now had really changed her.

When Buffy thought no one was looking at her Angel noticed things; the way she would flinch at certain words and look around like a small child caught with there hands in the cookie jar; she jumped when her cell phone rang, then when she answered it a wide smile played across her face. A real smile.

She moved away from the table and started whispering.

"You have to stop calling me." She rolled her eyes at whatever was said on the other end. "No we beat Kaktios last night. Thanks. I'm going to skip patrol tonight so I can see you. I'll see you soon."

She hung up and turned back to everyone.

"He's knows you're the slayer?" Angel blurted. She looked at him.

"What?"

"On the phone you said..." He trailed off.

She glared at him. "Yes he knows."

"Buffy I do wonder if you find it wise to-"

Buffy cut him off. "Giles. It's my life!" She snapped. He looked at her a little hurt by her sharp tone. He really only wanted to make sure Buffy didn't get hurt. He loved her like a daughter.

"Everyone just expects me to drop back into my old life. I'm not the Buffy you knew." Her gaze flicked to Angel. "And I'm never going to be again."

Buffy stuttered out of the school.

"Nice work, love."

"Where are you?" This was starting to remind her of her first ever conversations with him.

_"Nice work, love."_

_"Who are you?" _

_"You'll find out on Saturday."_

_"What happens on Saturday?" _

_"I kill you." _

"You'll find out soon." He teased. She smiled a little.

"And what happens then?"

He was suddenly in front of her and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He was wearing his duster, like he always did. She knew it should bother her that he had taken it from a dead slayer, but she was forgetting to worry as he kissed her.

"Well that was way better then that death threat."

He chuckled. "Glad you think so, love. 'Cause I sure did."

"So telling my friends about us sounds like a lot of fun, huh?"

"We don't have to."

"I think after a while they're going to think I'm making you up. That or Angel will figure it out. He's come close."

Spike smoothed her hair back. "Don't you worry. I promise that captain forehead won't learn anything until we want him to."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own BUFFY or any of the characters!! Thanks for reading everyone. I'm going to skip a few episodes in some of the upcoming chapters, because I don't feel that there is much I can do to them. **

* * *

Buffy awoke from one of the most wonderful nights of her life. The kind where Spike just held her. Sometimes they watched TV, sometimes they just slept on the bed. But it was more amazing then her one night with Angel. This was sweet and innocent, but at the same time it meant so much more to her. She loved to watch him sleep. She woke up with his arms around her. Holding her. And she couldn't move to look at the clock by the bed. She didn't want to move, but she knew if it were too late she'd have to get up and run. She finally pulled away from his tight hold, making sure she didn't pull out of his arms, so that she didn't wake him up. It was 9:30. She was late for school.

She jumped up out of his arms and began to run around looking for her bag and something to wear to school. She was pretty sure the clothes she had worn last night while slaying weren't going to cut it. They were covered in dirt and grass. She wished she had changed into her pajamas she was sure she had some in her suit case.

Spike turned over, eyes open watching her running around the apartment, hopping on one foot as she tried to pull on one of her black boots. He grinned lazily as she hopped again, trying to pull the shoe on. She let out a little shriek as she lost her balance and fell into a pile on the floor.

He burst into laughter as she pulled herself up with as much dignity as she could manage. Then with a glare, she went out of the room in search of something to wear.

"Buffy, pet, don't be mad. You should have seen yourself."

She ran a brush through her hair. Then she turned to him. "My mother's going to kill me!"

"Don't worry, I won't let her." He cooed. "That's my job, pet. No one else gets to."

She slapped him on the arm.

"Not funny. I am so late for school. I am never going to hear the end of it."

"Well on the plus side you can get a lecture on morals from Peaches." He grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes at the nickname but ignored it.

"Angel and I aren't really speaking right now."

"Good."

"Depends on how you look at it. I think I really hurt him."

"Good."

Buffy rolled her eyes and started putting make-up on quickly and pulling a jacket over her ruined shirt. She turned to Spike and kissed him quickly before running out of the apartment.

* * *

"Buffy you're late!" Willow called as Buffy ran into the library.

"Yeah I know!" Buffy brushed her hair out of her face.

"Buffy, where were you last night? Your mother was worried sick." GIiles asked.

Willow nodded, looking at Buffy worried. Buffy couldn't meet any of their eyes.

"Someone was gettin' cuddly with there Hottie." Faith teased.

Willow looked from Faith to Buffy and back again as if she was watching a game of tennis.

Buffy did blush a little. Faith grinned wickedly.

"No details B."

"I wasn't go to give them, _F."_

"But be on a scale of zero to ten. How was your night?" Faith was mostly teasing.

"Not details, remember?"

Faith looked over at Xander, "A ten." Xander nodded his head, and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Yes well as interesting as this is..." Buffy whipped her head around to see a woman standing in the door to Giles' office.

"And you are?" Buffy wondered why her tone was suddenly so rude.

"Gwendolyn Post, I'm to be Faith's new watcher."

Buffy's eye wandered over to Faith who shrugged and rolled her eyes. Buffy went and sat down with her friends, crossing her arms over her chest as Ms. Post started to look around and ask Giles about his books. Buffy didn't like her tone at all.

"Come Faith. I think it would be nice to train a little." Faith shrugged and headed out.

Buffy and Giles stared after her.

"That was bracing." Giles said.

"Interesting lady." Buffy looked over and Giles. "Can we kill her?"

"I think the Council might frown upon that."

* * *

Buffy sat with Spike in the apartment, hours later.

"So, then this stuffy watcher, tells us that there is a demon called Lagos in town and he's after the glove of Myhnegon."

"Sounds like trouble." He commented, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Do you think you can help me?" She asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I really want you to, and it would be cool for you to help save the world...."

"I think I'll stay and sleep."

She started to pout. She knew it would usually win him over. But not today.

"Not even for that, slayer."

She sighed heavily and melodramatically to get her point across. "Well then....I guess I'll just have to ask Angel. You know how he loves to play the hero..."

"Fine! I'll help you get the bloody glove."

She grinned. "I knew I could get you to help."

* * *

At the same time Willow and Xander sat behind a bookcase. They began to kiss, it felt so wrong and Willow could see Oz in her head. She was confused and hurt.

"Xander, Willow you can stop your researching." They jumped guilty away from each other.

"Are you sure there isn't something we can do?"

"No. I've found what I need. But Xander can go find Buffy. She should be out on patrol. She said she'd be near the Bronze."

* * *

Xander crept down the alley way. Guilt was building up. How did these things with Willow keep happening? He never meant them to happen. That night, homecoming, it was all a mistake. A bad mistake. It was the formal wear! It turned teenagers crazy...well more than they were anyway.

He saw a wisp of blond hair disappear to the right. He ran to catch up. And heard the noise of slaying. Suddenly he felt something ram into him and he fell to the ground. He crawled up to see Buffy fighting with a group of vampires. She was able to dust two. And she was fighting her third and she hadn't noticed the vampire sneaking up on her. He was about to call out, when something from above attacked the vamp and staked it quickly, while Buffy finished off hers. There was one more vampire and it went running as fast as it could.

Xander was about to stand-up when he noticed that Buffy was standing facing the man, her back to Xander. And that's when it hit him. The man was Spike. So why hadn't Buffy staked him yet?

She moved closer to him and he to her. And suddenly they were kissing. Xander felt his stomach turn. And he hurried out of the alley way. He had to find Giles.

* * *

"Lagos is out of luck!" Buffy called proudly as she walked into the library. Spike had the glove in their apartment. "I've got the magic mitten thingy." Everyone was in the library. Willow, Oz, Xander, Cordelia, Giles (where else would he be?) and Angel.

"What's with all the tragedy masks?" She asked worried.

Xander pulled his chair out and Buffy sat down worried.

"We know about Spike." Giles said, he wasn't looking at her. Xander saw you with him. And it would appear that you've been hiding him and you lied to us."

Willow looked at Buffy, her voice calm. "Nobody's here to blame you Buffy. But this is serious. You _need_ help."

"You don't understand...." Buffy started, but Xander cut her off.

"Yes we do. You're harboring a vicious killer, Buffy."

Willow sighed. "Remember this isn't about attacking Buffy. 'I' statements only."

"Wells here's one!" Xander snapped. "_I_ feel angry; angry that you could hide this from us. He's tried to kill us Buffy! Or did you forget that when you were sucking face?"

Buffy looked at him in shock. What was with Xander?

"But he's better now." It sounded lame in her own ears.

"Better for how long?" Angel asked. "I know Spike. He's using you Buffy."

She shook her head. She could feel tears. They didn't know what they were talking about! They didn't even give her a chance to explain!

She pushed herself out of the chair. "I don't need an intervention here."

Giles finally looked at her. She wished he hadn't. It was making it all harder.

"You must've known it was wrong, being with Spike, or you wouldn't have hidden it from all of us."

Buffy could only look at him with hurt. Why were they making such a big deal of this?

"I was going to tell you. But I didn't know how..."

"Well, Buff, what stopped you? Was it the shame?"

"There isn't any shame!" She was shaking from trying to stop from yelling at them. "It's not what you think..."

"But you were kissing him." Oz said. He was the calmest of everyone there. Of course.

She suddenly turned to Xander in shock. "You were spying on me? What gives you the right?"

"What gives you the right to move onto the next dead body you can find?" Snapped Cordelia. "What cold blooded killers are a turn on now?" She turned to Angel. "No offence."

"You guys have to believe me! This isn't like Angel! I would _never_ put you in any danger. If I thought a for a second that Spike would hurt any of you..."

"That's what I don't get Buffy, it's Spike. He came to Sunnydale to kill you. To kill _us_. And now you just forget it all like it was nothing!" Xander was trying to force himself to stay calm.

Willow kept looking at Xander. They were doing something wrong too. They had a secret. He wouldn't want it to be thrown in his face like this.

"Xander..." Willow warned and then looked at Buffy. "Buffy I feel that maybe you were feeling lonely, after killing Angel, but Spike can't be the replacement. They're nothing alike."

"That's kind of the point." Buffy whispered softly. Willow looked at her puzzled. Angel again didn't understand her. He could understand why she could hate him.

"He's better now. I swear! He's the one who found the glove. He's keeping it safe for us!"

"Right! Great plan!" Buffy could see the hate in Xander's eyes and it upset her. But she knew it wasn't directed at her. "Leave tons of firepower with the scary guy. And leave us to clean up the mess."

He turned to leave, but Buffy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to face her.

"You would just love an excuse to hurt him, wouldn't you?"

"I don't need an excuse! I think lots of dead people actually constitutes a reason!"

They were staring at each other hard now. Buffy knew she should back off, but she couldn't. He was still jealous over the whole Angel thing!

"Right this is all nobility!"

"What's that mean?"

"This has nothing to do with jealousy? You always hated Angel!" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hello? Miss-not-over-yourself-yet?" Cordelia called.

Buffy whirled on her. "Don't you start with me." Somehow her low voice was more threatening.

"Giles, no ones doing the 'I' statements!" Willow said quickly. This was bad! This was very bad!

"That's enough! Everybody." Giles looked around the room. "Now Buffy knows our concerns. Her actions we may never understand. But I think we should think about the retrieving the glove of myhnegon at the moment. We will worry about Buffy's personal life later. We must figure out how to destroy it." His tone was still heavy with disappointment. "Now all of you back to your classes."

Everyone began to walk away. Buffy couldn't meet anyone's eye on the way out.

* * *

"Thanks for the bail in there," Buffy said as she walked into Giles' office. He was cleaning his glasses. But she could feel with anger and sadness. "But he found the glove and he really is trying-" He cut her off before she could finish.

"I don't think I need to remind you that the fate of the world often lies with the slayer. What would be the point? You have endangered the lives of all you hold dear by harboring a known murder."

"It's not like that! You have to understand!" She was almost pleading now.

"You have no respect for me or the job I perform." He turned his back. And Buffy felt sick to her stomach.

* * *

Xander was at the Bronze. He was angry at Buffy. How could she do this to them? Spike had tried to kill them over and over. He didn't even have the 'I have a soul' excuse.' that girls seemed to love so much.

_Big deal. _he thought bitterly. _I was born with a soul and it took me almost 18 years to get a date. _

Suddenly Faith walked up.

"Don't think I don't know what you and your pals were talking about behind my back today."

Xander shot again. Pool really wasn't helping. And of course Faith wasn't making it any easier. "Yeah? What was that?"

"More about this glove deal than you're saying?" She guessed.

"The glove of myhnegon. Right. How'd you like a hit of some real news: Buffy's lied. She with Spike."

"The vampire."

"Back in town. Saw him myself. And guess what? He's got that glove everyone wants so much."

"A guy like that and that glove. Could kill a whole mess of people." She muttered.

"Said the same thing to Buffy myself. Weird how she didn't seem to care."

"I can't believe her!"

"She says he's changed." His voice sounded disgusted.

"Well I say we can't afford to find out. I say I deal with this problem right now. I say I slay."

Xander looked over and Faith. He could see Buffy in mind's eye. And he could see Spike trying to kill her. He could see him hurting her. He could see him killing her. And he could she Buffy standing by waiting for it to happen.

"Can I come?" His voice was a little hoarse. But he meant it. Then they turned and left the Bronze.

* * *

"I've saved the world you know." Spike said. He was leaning against the couch, while Angel prepared the living flame to destroy the Glove of Myhnegon. He could see Angel rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, beating me over the head was really heroic."

Spike glared at him. "Yeah well what have you ever done?"

"I stopped Acthala." Angel answered.

Spike looked at him in shock. "Only _you_ would claim that one as yours. Buffy ran you through with a sword."

Angel sighed. "Spike could we please put aside our differences for one night?"

"Fine." Spike grumbled. He pulled out a flask of something. And started to drink. "Drink?" He offered. And Angel shook his head.

"Watch this living flame for a second." Angel began to walk away, he had to get the sand for the spell.

"Out of hair gel?" Spike asked innocently. It took al of Angel's will power not to turn around and punch the other vampire. But he ignored him and went to get what he needed for the spell.

Angel walked back and began chanting. Soon as the glove thing was gone, Spike thought he'd like to take his slayer out on date.

* * *

Buffy and Willow walked into the library. They were happy after slaying Lagos. But then Buffy noticed Giles on a stretcher and she threw her ax down and ran to him.

"What happened?" She asked the paramedic. She ignored her. "What happened?" Buffy said again with more force.

"No time for this." The paramedic began to push Giles away.

"Wait...Buffy. you must destroy the glove."

The paramedic leaned in. "You want him to live? Get out of the way."

"use...Living flame." Giles' voice was weak.

They all stood in shock, Buffy was trying to breath normally. What had happened.

Willow looked from face to face. This was bad! This was very bad!

Buffy turned to Xander. "What happened?"

"Your boyfriend's not as good as you thought." His eyes dared her to deny it. But she just shook her head. How could Xander just assume like this!

"What makes you think Spike had anything to do with this? It's not his style!"

"We saw what you saw."

"So you just assume?" She nearly yelled.

"I didn't. Faith did."

Willow looked from face to face. How could Xander do this! After the awful things they had done!

"What did you tell her?" Buffy's voice was low and dangerous.

"Only what everyone knows. She's a big girl. Came to her own conclusion. He's a killer."

"How much of a head start does she have?"

"Ten minutes." Buffy was calculating quickly where that would take her. She wouldn't know that Spike was in the mansion yet! She could get there and stop her!

She started to walk off. But stopped in front of Willow. "Go through Giles' research. Figure out how to destroy the glove." She threw another glare at Xander. Then she ran.

Willow looked at Xander, then as he was about to speak she snapped, "Shut up and help me!"

* * *

Back at the mansion, Angel was just finishing up the spell. When Gwendolyn Post walked into the mansion.

"Who are you?" Angel asked warily.

"Gwen Post. Mr. Giles sent me. I am here to help you destroy the glove." She said. Spike didn't like her. She had the up-tight look about her. He just kept his seat on the couch.

She was talking fast as she looked quickly over where Angel had been doing his spell. . "Is that the living flame?"

He looked at her a little wary. "Yes."

"I'm sorry to be so abrupt. But Lagos is on his way here now." But what the three didn't know was that Buffy had just killed him.

She looked at the red flames shooting out of the bowl. "If you're performing the ritual incorrectly, it will only make the glove more powerful."

Angel looked from her to the flame. "All right." He took a step closer.

"Good. Where is the glove?"

_She's not saying something. _Spike thought. He could tell.

"It's in the trunk." Angel turned around to go get it. Then she grabbed a shovel that had been leaning up against the small table and hit him in the back of the head. Spike burst into laughter.

"That's what I love about this town. Everyone's so helpful."

That's when Spike decided it was time to leap into action. He jumped at her and tackled her to the ground.

She used her shovel to hit him in the head and began to hit at the lock. Cursing loudly.

Just as she got it open though, Angel stood up.

"Ok. That hurt." He had his vamp face on. And he was mad.

"It was supposed to have killed you. If you had been human it would have. But-" she took a step closer and raised the shovel. Cracking it over her knee as a make-shift stake. "I believe this is your poison."

She swang it once, twice, a third time and he ducked each one. But just as she was about to stake Angel, he grabbed her arm and punched her. She fell to the ground and Spike took his chance. She was scrambling away, but he caught her and slammed her into the wall. Angel close behind.

Faith ran in just then. She looked from vampire to vampire. Mrs. Post was lying slumped against the wall.

"I can't believe how much I'm going to kill you!" She lunged for Spike, but he kicked her weapon out of her hand.

"Sorry, 'fraid I can't let you have that glove."

She shoved against him trying to make him lose his balance, but he punched her sending her head flying back, she punched him twice. She ducked and he aimed another, but she kicked him in the face. He was laughing. It was a game to him. It was fun. But it was fun for her too. She kicked the back of his leg, knocking him over.

She threw him onto the couch. But before she could even raise her stake, Buffy grabbed her arms and threw her back.

"What?" Faith yelled.

"I can't let you do it Faith." Buffy was in fighting stance. She was prepared to do anything she had to to stop her.

"You're confused Twinkie, let me clear you up." She gestured to herself. "Slayer." Then Spike. "Vampire. Dead vampire."

"There's a lot that you don't understand!" Buffy snapped. Angel moved in ready to be back-up.

Mrs. Post tried to pull herself up, so that she was sitting. "Faith. She doesn't know. She blinded by love."

Faith looked from Watcher to Slayer. Buffy was her friend, but she couldn't fail her watcher. Not now. Not again. Not since the last time. She could never let that happen.

"Faith, no!"

"Trust me." Mrs. Post whispered.

Buffy dropped her stance. "Faith we can figure this out-" But she was cut off with a kick in the face that sent her the ground.

Faith kicked Buffy to the ground again. And then wrapped an arm around her throat.

Just then Spike sat up. Buffy bent one of Faith's fingers and she cried out. "That's my girl." Spike whispered, and Angel stared at him, shaking his head.

Buffy threw Faith into the wall and ran at her ready to kick her, but Faith stuck out her leg and knocked Buffy away, then got up and ran at her. Faith attempted another kick, coming from above, but Buffy grabbed her leg and pushed her to the ground, hopping up and taking a fighting stance. When Faith pushed herself up, Buffy ran at her and they flew through the glass double door and outside of the run down old mansion.

They struggled up out of the pile of glass. And Faith gritted her teeth as they cut into her. She kicked Buffy, then aimed another punch with Buffy also blocked.

"Think we should stop them?" Angel asked.

"Nah." Spike shrugged. "Buffy can handle herself."

Faith finally got a punch in sending Buffy to the ground, but before she could kick her again, Buffy pushed herself and kicked Faith sending her flying back.

Faith grabbed a chair which she threw at Buffy, but she stepped out of the way just in time and the chair clattered to the ground.

* * *

Willow and Xander rushed into the mansion. The first thing they saw was the watcher laying on the ground. Obviously hurt. They rushed over and kneeled down beside her. All three were panting.

"The glove! It's in the trunk!"

Xander began to stand. "We'll get it for you."

She took a deep breath. "Help Faith." She whispered.

They nodded. And rushed over to get to the chest.

"What's going on?" Willow asked. Looking over at Spike who was watching in wrapped attention.

As the two slayers kicked and hit each other widely.

"Faith and Buffy are fightin'. 'Cause little miss enthusiasm there tried to stake me."

Willow shot a glare at Xander.

Willow hurried to help Mrs. Post up just as Xander ran to stop the two girls fighting.

"Guys! Listen!" He shouted. But Faith grabbed him by his shirt and threw him to the ground.

"Willow no!" Angel said. As Gwendolyn Post opened the trunk. She pulled the sharp metal glove out of the trunk. Once you put that glove on it could never come off. It was a thing of power and evil and it was in her hands at last. "Finally!" She breathed. Before even putting it on, she turned and hit Willow across the face, knocking her to the ground.

She slipped her hand into the glove, ignoring the pain as the sharp points dug into her sink, sticking in. Now it could never come off.

Spike stood up and rushed to Willow to Angel's surprise.

"'ey, Red? You okay?" He pulled her up gently and hurried away from the evil watcher.

Gwendolyn Post held the glove up to the sky and began to chant. Clouds began to swoop in and there was a crash of thunder.

The two girls battling outside, pulled apart.

"What's going on?" Faith called.

"Faith," her Watcher turned to her. "A word of advice. You're an idiot." She resumed her chanting and lightening flashed.

Willow put a hand to her head, groaning, and Spike tightened his grip around her to keep her from falling over.

The lightening hit into the glove, glass shattered and rained over the watcher as the skylight shattered. She suddenly turned the glove toward Faith and Buffy, who looked at each other in surprise.

"Buffy!" Spike called. He couldn't lose her. And he couldn't watch. But before he could drop the redhead and run to her. Faith pushed her to the ground and out of the way. A tree that had been only inches behind the slayers bursts into flames.

She turned and aimed at Willow and Spike, but he pushed her to the ground. The timid young witch was Buffy closet friend and she wasn't dying on his watch. Though, all this hero stuff, was going to get really annoying after a while.

"Can you draw her fire?" Buffy whispered to Faith.

"You bet I can." Said Faith. She was breathing heavily, but since she was a slayer, she could take a lot more. She had even before she was a slayer, but she'd rather tune all those things out.

She ran into the building as fast as she could, trying to disract Gwendolyn for Buffy. She didn't know what the plan was and she really didn't care.

She felt the fire coming at her without evening hearing the Watcher-gone-bad's words. She ducked behind the couch, as a statue exploded.

"There's nothing you can do to me now." She breathed. "I have the glove. The glove comes with the power." She could see it all. Everything was at her finger tips.

But there was and Buffy knew it. "I'm getting that." Buffy's face was hard, she knew what she was going to do.

She aimed the glass and watched as it flew at the Watcher's arm. She watched as it hit and went through, watched as the glove -and arm- hit the ground. And heard the blood curdling scream coming from Gwendolyn Post as the lightening came down and hit her. She scream went on and on until she was gone. Magical lightening.

Everyone began to stand up, Spike pulled Willow to her feet. Angel jumping to his, Xander using the wall, and Faith looking at the place her watcher had been.

They all took steps toward it as the glove came free of the arm, the only thing left of Gwendolyn Post.

Spike walked up to Buffy, wrapping an arm around her.

"Good job, pet."

She shivered a little.

"You're okay." He whispered, pulling her closer.

"You just killed you're big bad statues you know?" She teased.

He glared playfully at her. "Lost that when I fell in love with you, slayer."

She smiled. "Well I've loved two vampires, so what kind of slayer does that make me?"

"I'll get back to you on that one, love."

She smiled slightly and then looked over at Xander.

"Are we cool?"

"Yeah. Just seeing you with _him_. After what happened with Angel, all of things he put us, put _you_ through, I just leaned toward the postal."

She shrugged.

"Hey!" Snapped Spike. They all looked at him. "I am nothing like, Angel!"

"Spike?" Willow asked, shyly.

"What's that, Red?"

"Thanks for saving me from a horrible flame-y death."

"Never speak of it and I promise I won't bite you." He offered.

Buffy slapped him on the arm. "We do not joke about eating my friends!"

"Who said I was joking?"

Everyone began to walk out of the mansion.

"You better be!"

* * *

"Let me guess." Buffy said. They were all in the library now. "Gwendolyn Post, not a watcher?"

"Yes, she was. She was kicked out by the council a couple of years ago misuses of dark power."

Giles looked pretty bad. He had a bandage on his head and a bit black eye. Well more of a purple one now.

"I swear there was a memo." He muttered.

They all smiled then.

"Well, Spike, I guess since you are Buffy choice, we will have to accept it, no matter how much we, um."

"Hate you." Xander added helpfully, earning a glare from both Buffy and Willow.

"Yes, well Xander may have a point. But um, we will look past it for you help tonight."

"Don't get used to it." Spike said brightly.

Buffy Smiled at him. "Thanks for tonight."

"I did it all for you."

"I think you saved the world, again." She teased.

"Oh, really?" He smirked.

She looked at Giles. "It's wasn't an apocalypse...but I would say, yes."

Spike's smirk just grew. Then suddenly he kissed Buffy. Everyone looked away politely looking away. Buffy quickly broke away with a blush.

_Wow, he really does love her! _Willow thought. _That's sweet. _

"Okay, now that we've all swallowed down the urge to barf, who wants to party?" Xander asked loudly.

"Yeah. Well not the barfing part." She smiled at Spike. "but let's go to the Bronze!"

"Yeah, this calls for some wild partying!" Faith cheered.

Willow took Oz's hand. "Come on, let's see if there is a band playing tonight."

"Thank, God! If I spend another minute in this library I'll die!"

"Thank you for that Cordelia." Giles commented sarcastically.

Xander wrapped an arm around her waste. "That's my Cordy."

"Come on Angel." Willow said. "You have to come too."

And with that they all headed out of the door and to the Bronze.

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The music pumped around the Bronze. It was crowed tonight, college students were there as well as the high school students.

Buffy came and sat down after dancing with Willow for a while. She sat down next to Spike.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I went to get something to eat."

She looked at him wide eyed. "Tell me it wasn't someone from school..."

Angel watched the causal exchange, he felt uncomfortable being around the two of them, he hated Spike and he still loved Buffy, it made things awkward.

Spike smiled. "Not that kind, love."

"So, you eat people food too?" Willow asked. Buffy smiled at her friend. She was really trying to make him feel welcome. But she could she her discomfort. "You know and not just people?" She winced.

"That's right, red."

Buffy smiled at her friend. "This one time we went to this diner in LA and he ate almost everything on the menu."

Willow smiled. She was happy to have her best friend back, so they could talk about boys and TV and demons and all that girly stuff.

"So how did you guys meet?" Willow asked as if they were any normal couple.

"Well I was tottaly wigging after killing Angel, so I just had to book. And I went to this party and Spike was there and I was going to kill him, but he was kind of drunk and we started talking..."

"He was drunk?" Willow looked from the vampire to the slayer.

"Drusilla cheated on him." She patted his knee gently and watched his face carefully. "He caught her making out with a chaos demon on a park bench." She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Willow smiled and looked over at Oz. "Would you like to dance?"

"Spike?" Buffy asked. And the two couples stood up and headed to the dance floor. Faith strutted up and smiled at Angel.

"Wanna dance?"

"I don't dance." Angel said awkwardly. Dancing was one of the things the souled vampire couldn't do. Kill a demon? No problem. Recall the details of both world wars. Sure. Dance. No way.

"Sure, whatever." Faith shrugged, trying to brush it off. She grabbed the arm of the nearest and hottest guy she could find.

Angel watched Buffy and Spike. He had never seen that look on Spike's face. It was loving as he watched Buffy laugh at something he had said. It surprised him. Spike who had been so devoted to Drusilla for so long. Spike who had earned his nickname by torturing victims with railroad spikes. But he watched Buffy dancing with a look of that he couldn't find words for. It was something close to awe. She was laughing as he twirled her around and dipped her low to the ground. Buffy's eyes were sparkling as she walked back holding Spike's hand tightly in her own.

She noticed the odd looks she was getting from Xander and Angel. "I know it's hard for you to understand but I'm in love with Spike."

"We understand Buffy. It's good to love someone. And just some_one_. And that should always be the person your with. Otherwise you might end up like Giles. All alone on a Friday night." No one seemed to real notice his out of character ramble. But they all smiled and nodded at the words.

Angel nodded, wincing a bit, at thinking he might be the cause to the lonely nights Giles would have from now on.

"We're here for you Buffy." He said.

"It has to be a spell!" Angel paced back and forth in Giles' apartment. The only three there were Angel, Xander, and Giles. Angel and Xander because they thought something had to be seriously wrong with Buffy. Giles' because it was his house and these two had burst in here at a very risky hour for a vampire.

"You two don't seem to be keeping to your promise to Buffy. I think it is best if we trust her judgment."

"No it's not!" Xander snapped. "She can't know what she's doing, Giles! It's some sick spell."

"It would be just like Spike to do something stupid like that. Get her to trust him then strike, take out the people she cares about, turn her against them and vise-versa."

"That latter seems to be working," Giles commented as he picked up a cup of tea and walked into the living room. "Since neither of you seems to trust Buffy's understanding of her feelings."

"So you agree?" Xander asked. Giles shook his head and barely kept from rolling his eyes.

"No, Xander I don't. Spike seems to love Buffy and she him. As strange and...disturbing as that is, it is still her choice."

"He can't love her!" Xander burst out. "He doesn't have a soul! Angel couldn't love Buffy without a soul! Spike can't either."

"He has a point." Angel said. "I just don't want Buffy hurt."

"Is that what this is really about? Both of you?"

"What?" They both said together, then turned and glared at each other.

"Buffy said it herself. Does this have anything to do with jealousy?" Giles looked from face to face studying their reactions. Angel's face looked the same as ever while Xander's flew through several different emotions; anger; hurt; shame; fear.

"Giles, I just don't want to see her torn up like the last time..." He trailed off shooting a glance at Angel, who looked ashamedly at his hands.

"Fine. Do what you want. But don't get in her way, because I think you'll soon see that is doesn't work."

Buffy walked to the library with her best friend at her side.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Willow asked.

"Patrol. Then I have to take Spike home to meet my mom. Well meet her as my boyfriend that is."

"Oh, that's right she met him when you had to kill Angel." She said sadly.

Buffy shrugged. "Well actually the first time they met my mom hit him over the head with the blunt side of an axe."

"Oh. Yeah, parent teacher night." She nodded.

"Yep. I guess I'm kind wondering if my mom will freak when I tell her I'm dating another murder. I mean she's just getting used to the whole slayer thing."

Willow smiled sympathetically.

"It's not of the good, Will." Buffy sad shaking her head as they walked into the library. Looking around for Giles and the scoobies.

"I'm sure she'll understand. I mean deep down there has to be an old Victorian gentlemen in there somewhere."

"There is." Buffy smiling slightly. Willow grinned at her friend's face. She wondered if she ever made that face when she was thinking about Oz...or Xander. _No, bad Willow! No Xander for you!_

Buffy looked over at Willow. "Will?"

Willow snapped out of her thoughts. "What? Huh?"

"Nothing. You just seemed to be kinda not in the now."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking. Thinking is a good thing to do. Because 'the minds a terrible thing to waste'," She glared a little at Buffy. "Friends don't let friends ramble."

Buffy just smiled. It was more of a smirk, something Willow was sure she had picked up from Spike.

Buffy walked to the library with her best friend at her side.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Willow asked.

"Patrol. Then I have to take Spike home to meet my mom. Well meet her as my boyfriend that is."

"Oh, that's right she met him when you had to kill Angel." She said sadly.

Buffy shrugged. "Well actually the first time they met my mom hit him over the head with the blunt side of an axe."

"Oh. Yeah, parent teacher night." She nodded.

"Yep. I guess I'm kind wondering if my mom will freak when I tell her I'm dating another murder. I mean she's just getting used to the whole slayer thing."

Willow smiled sympathetically.

"It's not of the good, Will." Buffy sad shaking her head as they walked into the library. Looking around for Giles and the Scoobies.

"I'm sure she'll understand. I mean deep down there has to be an old Victorian gentlemen in there somewhere."

"There is." Buffy smiling slightly. Willow grinned at her friend's face. She wondered if she ever made that face when she was thinking about Oz...or Xander. _No bad Willow! No Xander for you!_

Buffy looked over at Willow. "Will?"

Willow snapped out of her thoughts. "What? Huh?"

"Nothing. You just seemed to be kinda not in the now."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking. Thinking is a good thing to do. Because 'the minds a terrible thing to waste'," She glared a little at Buffy. "Friends don't let friends ramble."

Buffy just smiled. It was more of a smirk, something Willow was sure she had picked up from Spike.


End file.
